Bruce
Bruce the Werelion is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. Description Bruce is a tall, snow-furred human-lion hybrid, otherwise known as a werelion. He has had experience with war before, indicating that he may have been a soldier in the past who was transformed, either as a reward or a curse. Either way, it is a blessing to have him in battle as he is the pinnacle of melee hero supremacy. Skills SHARP CLAWS (passive) (3/3/3 hero points): : Each attack has 25% chance to cause bleeding, dealing 20 damage per second for 2 seconds, or 4 True Damage every 1/5 second exactly. : Bruce deals 15/30/45 extra damage to a bleeding target. KING'S ROAR (active: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Mighty roar that stuns nearby enemies for 1/2/3 seconds. Can reach flying enemies. LION'S FUR (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Increases Bruce's HP by 30/60/90 points. GRIEVOUS BITES (active: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Bruce bites the targeted enemy 3 times, dealing a total of 60/150/285 True Damage. Sharp Claws not applied. Hero Spell GUARDIAN LIONS (active) (4/4/4 hero points): : Summons 2/2/3/4 Lions that deal ?/540/840/1200 damage and disable their targets for 2/3/3/3 seconds. Stats Tips and Tricks Bruce is a purely melee hero, dealing massive damage and being able to survive just as much damage himself. *Bruce is the epitome of physical melee damage. **Send Bruce against powerful foes to deal damage to them. His normal attack can often overkill most weak enemies. **A medium-power mook such as a Gnoll Gnawer or Twilight Harasser can be instantly killed by Grevious Bites. **Bruce's bleed deals True Damage along with Grievous Bites, allowing him to pierce armor better than any other melee hero(excepting Reg'son.). His normal attacks still deal physical damage, but the bleed bonus is so high that he is almost doing his normal melee damage. This works well in conjunction with archer towers after the bleeding upgrade. **Bruce doesn't have any area damaging skills, meaning that he will have a hard time dealing with floods of enemies. However, this can be compensated for by King's Roar. *Bruce also has the highest amount of HP of any hero in Origins. **Bruce can tank exceptionally well, even going toe-to-toe with the giant mooks. Do not hesitate to send him against any type of enemy at full health. **Bruce's passive regeneration of 1 HP per second stacks with Circle of Life, so keep him near Forest Keepers and he will be nigh invulnerable to weaker units. **Adding to his ability to tank, King's Roar makes for a great stun, even if it isn't as long as Prince Denas's Celebrity skill. Enemies will not be able to pass by, and seeing the skill used indicates that Grievous Bites is also active, as they share equal cooldowns. Compared to other heroes, Bruce can tank about as well as Bravebark while still damage that rivals that of Reg'son. He is slow-moving, unable to catch up with a Blood Gnoll, but once he's in a location, he will make sure nobody leaves it unharmed. Usually, heroes that deal high damage will need to be retreated often, but Bruce can stay in melee the longest while still being able to kill most targets. Quotes * Respect, and honour. * Courage my friends! * War never changes. * You're gonna hear me roar! * (death) Ahh! Trivia * The "War never changes." 'quote is used in the introduction scene of all ''Fallout games. * '''"Respect, and honour." is used as both a greeting or farewell in the film 300 where it is first spoken by King Leonidas whilst teaching his son. * "You're gonna hear me roar!" is a line from the 2013 Roar song by singer Katy Perry. * "Courage my friends!" is part of a quote made by Canadian politician Tommy Douglas. The full quote is "Courage, my friends; 'tis not too late to build a better world.". * Bruce is named in honour of Bruno de Leone, aka Delebru, who was the first member of Ironhide to be recruited outside of the three founding members. He has since left Ironhide and moved to New Zealand to work for game developer Ninja Kiwi. His surname Leone is Italian for lion. * Bruce might be partially inspired by Rengar, the Pridestalker, a champion in the game League of Legends. These two characters share similar attributes, including appearance, weapon, and skill set. Gallery Category:Heroes